


golden light

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [36]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: sonnets of fluff [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 9





	golden light

Hansol and Seungkwan were sitting on the couch in their living room, sunlight shining through the curtains when Seungkwan decided to admire his boyfriend’s beauty.

Running a hand through Hansol’s soft hair, Seungkwan leaned down and placed a kiss on the younger’s forehead, looking into his eyes.

“What was that for?” Hansol asked with a smile on his face.

“Nothing really,” Seungkwan said, eyes examining every single one of Hansol’s features, “the sun just makes you look golden in the most beautiful way.”


End file.
